Something Unexpected
by zombiegirl1226
Summary: What happens when feelings arise? Phineas and Ferb attend Isabella's party and have fun. They end up playing truth or dare and going on a road trip. What else could happen? Anything. PhineasXFerb
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I made some minor and major mistakes in the first chapter of this story. So I'm reposting the first chapter with some changes that enhance the story. You may want to go back and read it if you want the full details, but it's up to you. Sorry that this isn't an update for a chapter:/ I just had to let you guys know this information.**

**Tell me what you think of the story in the comments! Please review! And remember, I DO TAKE STORY REQUESTS! Check out my profile for details! (:**


	2. Chapter 1: That Escalated Quickly

"Man! This party is awesome, huh Ferb?" I yelled over the beating sound of the club's music.

"Yeah. Some party, bro," the Brit answered with a bored look on his face. He seemed unusually unhappy right now, and I wasn't really sure why. I was debating whether to offer him a drink or not, afraid he wouldn't comply.

"Want a drink? You seemed a little.. tense," I offered, hoping I hadn't offended him.

"Yeah. That sounds great, Thanks," he replied before being dragged away by yet another girl. He had a small frown on his face which confused me, but I continued to retrieve our drinks. I walked through the throng of dancing people, making my way to the bar.

"Two strawberry margaritas please," I requested as the bartender hurried behind the counter to make the drinks. I shrugged, waiting for her to return with the alcoholic drinks. As soon as she returned, se asked a question I felt bad answering.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcoholic beverages?" she asked with a confused look on her face. I just smirked.

"Maybe, but why does it matter? It's a party. Who cares?" I exclaimed while she smiled and handed me the drinks. She looked at me one last time before casually walking away to tend to others' needs.

I headed towards where I last saw Ferb, and caught him dancing with the same girl who pulled him away. I smiled and walked up to them, politely separating the two. Ferb looked relieved and asked to girl to excuse him. Of course, she complied. That British accent made all of the girls swoon. "Here you go," I said with a smile," You deserve it." He smiled back, about to thank me, when the same girl rudely interrupted.

"Excuse you," the girl scoffed while shoving me away, facing back to my step-brother. I decided to leave and have a seat in on a barstool. I sipped on my drink while watching everyone dance to the beat. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a petite girl about my age.

"Hey," she said while taking the seat next to me. "What are _you _doing sitting by yourself?"

"Uh- you know. Just sitting here, bored," I explained while taking another sip of my drink. She giggled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Wanna dance?" she asked me nervously, while blushing madly. I set down my drink while agreeing. I smiled and pulled her to the dance floor as Die Young by Ke$ha played. We danced to the beat releasing some of my stress. We danced for a good hour before we both decided to take a break.

"I'll be right back," I smiled lightly, "I have to go find someone," I explained.

"Okay. Seeya in a few," she said getting up to get a drink. I walked away from the teen and went to find the host of the party. Stumbling around the bustling people, I finally found her.

"Isabella!" I yelled to her, while giving her a hug from behind her. She turned to face me, and when she saw me her face filled with joy.

"Phineas! Are you enjoying the party?" Izzie asked me enthusiastically. grinned answering her question with a nod.

"The party is amazing!" She giggled and pulled me to the side, away from the dancing people.

"There's gonna be an after-party at my house later. You and Ferb are invited," she explained smiling slightly, "I invited Vanessa, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, and you and Ferb," she said excitedly. I smiled and agreed.

"That's awesome! I'll key Ferb know, but in the meantime, I have to go back somewhere," I said while getting ready to go back to meet up with the girl. I still had a drink in my hand and she grabbed it.

"Is this alcohol?" Isabella asked. I just looked at her and gave her a shrug and a guilty look.

"Yeah. I know drinking underage isn't righ-" I started.

"Get me one!" she exclaimed while pushing me towards the bar again. I laughed and confronted the same woman who made my drink earlier.

"One strawberry margarita please," I said with a smile. She smiled back before heading towards the alcohol to create the drink. She handed the beverage back to me and I thanked her. I headed back towards where Izzie was. I found her dancing and caught her attention. "Here you go. Cheers to tonight," I said while touching our glasses together. She smiled and took a sip from her drink just as I did. "Alright, seeya later Izzie," I said waving goodbye.

I went over where I last saw the girl and saw her standing there, drinking something from a glass. "Hey, sorry I took so long. I got caught up in a conversation," I explained.

"That's alright. I was busy too," she said while giggling. I smiled, looking around, trying to find Ferb. "well, I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks for dancing with me," she said winking and then walking off. I smiled and looked around some more. Seriously. Where could Ferb be? I looked over by the bar, only to find more girls. I headed towards the back of the club to find a strip club. I think not. As I started walking away, I thought, "He better not be in there..." I kept looking and finally spotted him. I sighed in relief until I saw that he was leaned against a wall kissing a girl. I found myself happy yet irritated at the same time. Knowing that he ditched me for some girl.

"Wow. How low," I muttered and started walking off, before I had the idea to say something else. I turned back around, seeing the concerned look on his face and said, "Whenever you're done here," I started gesturing to him, "come to Izzie's. We're having an after-party." I turned on my heel and left to find Izzie. I searched the horde of people and spotted one person with long, raven black hair.

"Izzie. You ready to go?" I asked her as she turned around. She looked a little tipsy but she answered with a very giggly yes. I practically dragged her outside and into her car. We drove off and finally arrived at her house. As soon as we walked in, the others started arriving. Buford and Baljeet came and then Vanessa and Gretchen. Still, Ferb hadn't shown up. Who needs him anyway... I do, thought without even realizing it. As we all gathered around in a circle on the floor, Vanessa yelled, "Truth or dare time!" Oh lord, help us now, I thought while laughing. "Who is going first?" Vanessa continued. I looked around and picked someone to go first. Buford.

"Buford," I said grinning like a madman, "your turn." He looked at me, and a light bulb basically popped up over his head.

"Baljeet," Buford explained, "truth or dare?"

"D-dare?" Baljeet said, regretting the choice he had just made. Buford had a gradual smirk arise onto his face.

"I dare you, to go run down the street yelling 'I love Buford' as loud as you can," the bully explained.

Baljeet groaned inwardly, "Buuuufoorrddd." Everyone laughed as we all followed the Indian boy outside.

"This is a bit harsh, Buford," I explained reasonably. By the time I finished my statement, Baljeet was already screaming, 'I love Buford', running up and down the street. After about five minute of that, Baljeet made his way back up the driveway and walked into the house, with his head down in shame.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Isabella joked, making everyone laugh. Even Baljeet chuckled a little. Us teenagers can make jokes out of anything. Shortly after we stopped laughing, Baljeet decided that it was his turn to ask someone truth or dare.

"Vanessa! Truth or dare?" he asked in his Indian accent. Vanessa pondered his question deeply before answering.

"Truth, since no one has done one of those yet," she reasoned.

"Is it true that you and Ferb dated before?" Baljeet asked, using his impeccable grammar. A deep, red, blush appeared on Vanessa's face before she answered his question.

"Yeah.. It didn't... really work out, I guess," the 19 year old stated. She made it seem like it was a touchy subject, so Baljeet left it alone.

"Soo, uhm, Phineas! Truth or dare?" Vanessa asked me, her mood changing from upset to happy in a second.

"Dare!" I yelled excitedly, and she looked at me devilishly.

"I dare you to go to the tattoo parlor and get a tattoo." She yelled. I gulped and looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed like they wanted me to, so I grabbed the car keys and headed outside.

"If you pay for it, I'll-I'll do it," I answered. Everyone was ecstatic as we piled into the car. I put the key in and started the ignition. "Is everyone buckled up?" I asked, turning around to check. As they all nodded, I turned out of the driveway and departed into the night.

It took about an hour but we arrived there at 11:00. I went inside and walked up to the "desk". I put 100 dollars on the counter.  
"I want the best tattoo artist. Anything is fine. Make random designs. Just make it look cool." I said nervously, trying to stay calm. My friends snickered as the woman behind the counter smiled and said, "Follow me."

Only I was allowed back there. My friends had to wait somewhere else. I went back there and the woman sat me down in the chair. "So, where do you want them?" She asked, while putting on gloves and getting her tools ready.

"My arm. My right arm. And on my chest," I agreed and she said she'd start on my arm. It stung like crazy but finally my arm went numb. I fell asleep for a little bit before she woke me up telling me she was starting on my chest. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"Sir, it's done. Ill explain what'll happen over the next week and how to take care of the tattoo," the woman said kindly. I looked in the mirror and I looked awesome. It was amazing. She did such a great job.

"Woah. Thanks. This looks great." I explained. We went over the cleaning details and then I went to meet my friends.  
"Happy?" I asked while pulling up my shirt, showing them the tattoos.

"Woow. I didn't think Dinner Bell would actually do it," Buford muttered. I just glared at him.

"Shut up," I growled. Everyone laughed as Vanessa handed me the keys.

"Well, lets head back to Isabella's." Vanessa explained.

"So, let's go before Ferb gets to Izzie's," I explained, heading outside with the rest of the gang. I looked up to find the one and only, Ferb. Craapppp. "Guys! Ferb just pulled up! He recognized our car here!" I yelled frantically.

"Here! Take this," Buford said handing me his grey jacket. I had a tank stop like shirt on so the woman could do my tattoos. Therefore, my tattoos were visible to everyone, and I didn't want to tell Ferb yet. I slipped on the jacket to cover them, just as Ferb climbed out of his black Porsche.

"What're you doing here?" Ferb questioned suspiciously. I just looked everywhere but his face.

"Uh- we were playing truth or dare," I stuttered. He just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. Lets go back to Isabella's." Ferb said while climbing back into his car. I slid into the passenger seat of Ferb's Porsche and the others rode with Isabella in her SUV.  
"I'm still mad at you," I said softly. I heard Ferb sigh. "You ditched me. For that girl."

"Phineas, come on. I'm nineteen. We're not ten anymore. Plus it looked like you were with some girl too." He countered. He was right. Although I wasn't sucking face with her.. We were just hanging out.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," I just left the subject alone and pressed my face against the cool glass window in his car. He reached over and turned on the air. I felt the cool breeze hit my face as we began our one hour journey back to Izzie's. I hummed a song as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Phineas.." someone called. I opened my eyes just a little to see who it was. I turned my head to the sound of someone's voice to see Ferb.

"What," I said still mad and upset that he woke me up.

"We're all stopping to get fast food. What do you want?" Ferb asked, trying to be as nice as possible. I just groaned.

"Just get me medium fries and a coke," I said sleepily. I saw him smile before he got out to go inside and order. After five minutes of waiting, my step-brother came back with food. The smell wafted out of the bag into the car.

Ferb handed me my fries and coke, and I ate most of it within ten minutes.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ferb questioned, not turning his head away from the road.

I looked away; out of the window at the night sky. "That's none of your business," I snapped. He just groaned in response, but he kept pressing the subject.

"I want to know why you're so mad at me. Just because I was with that girl you're all mad now?" He asked me, looking straight at me just for a second.

"No reason. It's something I don't want to tell you," I muttered while running my finger up and down the car door control panel. I've liked my brother for quite a while now. I just don't know how, nor want, to tell him.

"Phineas..you're hiding something," Ferb said slowly. I just looked at him. Gosh, he knows me too well.

"No I'm not. What do I have to hide, Ferb? There's nothing I CAN hide even if I wanted to," I explained, now looking straight at him. I sighed. "You just wouldn't understand if I told you."

He looked over at me in shock. "So you do have something to tell me." I groaned yet again while continuing our conversation.

"See! I tried to hide it, but I can't. It's just not possible to hide anything from you," I yelled, flailing my arms in the air.

He just looked at me and cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "We're going to talk about this sooner or later, Phin," Ferb explained. I just slammed my head down onto the door groaning.

"You're so stressed. Relax. You need to. It's summer," he said, resting his hand on my leg. Oh God. Only if he knew what he did to me. I felt tingly where he had set his hand and there were butterflies in my stomach. I guess I had a look of uneasiness on my face because Ferb looked at me. "Are you..okay, Phin?"

I simply nodded yes and just tried to fall asleep. It felt nice to sleep, but I was awoken for the second time that night.

"Ugh. What," I said while rolling over. I heard someone giggle. I looked up to see Ferb sitting there smiling. "What's with you," I said grumpily. I folded my arms over my chest and turned my back towards Ferb.

"You're cute when you wake up," Ferb said chuckling. I felt him wrap his arms around me, embracing me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wish it was like this all the time. "Did you say something, Phinny?"

I felt my cheeks go red and I scrambled for words to say. "Uh-uhm n-no. W-why would y-you think that?" I stuttered. Well crap. He probably figured I said something when I was really just getting nervous over my own thoughts. I get too nervous. "Why don't w-we just go inside," I suggested tugging away from Ferb. As soon as I got up I closed the door, turning to look at my step-brother's face. He look disappointed that I got up. That's very odd. He pulled out the keys and closed the door. We both walked in after everyone else. When we opened the door, Ferb pressed the lock button, while it made the beeping noise. Ferb closed the door behind us, and we all gathered on the ground again.

"So, most of you are free to do whatever you want, so who's up or a camping trip?" Isabella explained; it looked like she wasn't telling us something. We all exchanged glances and all smiled. Hanging out with our best friends.

"I'm up for it," Baljeet explained with Buford agreeing with him. I nodded as Ferb mentioned something.

"Well, Phineas and I can create everyone tents, since I suppose none of us brought any and I'm sure you don't have enough tents for us," Ferb pointed out, throwing the statement at Isabella.

"True; I don't have enough tents. I'm pretty sure the camp site doesn't have enough room for tents for everyone, so we'll have to share," Isabella retorted. I shrugged while sitting down on the carpet.

"Well, why don't we continue playing truth or dare before worrying about the trip just yet," I said happily while everyone gathered around on the carpet.

"Lets start," Baljeet said while clasping his hands together. He looked around the room, wondering who to pick on first.

"Ferb, my friend," Baljeet said laughing. Ferb had a concerned look in his eyes. He should because Baljeet gets crazy with the dares. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the Brit said calmly. Curse his calmness.

"I dare you, to kiss Gretchen," Baljeet said while leaning back. My eyes went wide with shock. I don't think I can watch this..

"I-I need to go to the bathroom," I said standing up all of a sudden. Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks but I ignored it and walked out of the room. I turned to see Gretchen excitedly attaching her lips to Ferb's. God, I was crying now. I was trying so hard not to make noise, choking back the sobs were hard, so I continued to the bathroom. I sat on the counter, just crying. I grabbed some toilet paper and dried my eyes. They were red, and I washed my face to attract attention away from my eyes. I know someone would know something was up, because my eyes turn a stormy blue when I cry. I heard someone tapping on the door, I turned off the lights and water, now opening the door to find Isabella.

"You okay?" She asked while rubbing my back. I shook my head yes and we walked back into the living room where the game was being hosted.

"How long was I in there?" I asked quietly.

"Not even two minutes," she replied with a half hearted smile, in which I returned. As soon as I stepped out into the living room again, I saw Gretchen all over Ferb. This made me mad and jealous. I had to make these feelings go away. Gretchen had her hand on the top on Ferb's thigh, and she was only getting closer. I felt like I was going to throw up. I just ran to the bathroom and I actually threw up. I hated that. I got so nervous and overworked myself to this extent.

"Maybe Ferb is right," I muttered. "I need to relax." I splashed my face with cool water before exiting the bathroom again. I heard laughing in the living and went back in there and lied down on the floor, resting my head on my arms. I felt someone next to me but ignored it.

"Gretchen!" Isabella called her out. "I dare you to lick Baljeet." Gretchen looked horrified. I smiled at Isabella. I knew she did that dare to get back at Gretchen for kissing Ferb. She could tell I was upset about that, but she wasn't really sure why and didn't want to pressure me into telling her.

"No way! That's disgusting!" She exclaimed, clearly revolted.

"Phineas! Truth or dare?" Gretchen asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dare, of course," I said with a stupid look on my face. Isabella giggled along with Ferb. Gretchen looked pretty mad, but I could have cared less.

"I dare you.. to- put 7 ice cubes in your pants." She smirked while saying it. I just stood up, went into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing 7 ice cubes. I showed them to her and just shoved them all in at once. She gasped and I shivered. We all sat there for a while and by that time, Izzie was telling us the real plan.

I was so cold. The ice water was just sitting in my pants, freezing me to death. Ferb noticed my shivering and scooted closer to me. His body heat was radiating onto me making me want more, but I hadn't confessed to him how I feel yet.

"Alright! Well, turns out I have enough tents to support everyone in groups," Isabella explained. Of course when we got to the camp site Ferb and I would trick out the tents.

"Hey, Isabella, Ferb and I are going back to our house to pack. Well be right back," I explained, while Ferb followed me. I opened the front door and started over to our house. The ice was beginning to melt even more since I was moving around.

We packed both ran up the stairs and opened our door. We split and went to opposite sides of the room, grabbing the stuff we needed, since we would be gone for two weeks. I grabbed a bunch of pencils and my sketch book, speaking that I couldn't last an hour without sketching, or I would spaz out.

"You ready?" I asked while slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Lets hurry," Ferb explained, rushing back to Isabella's. we reached her house as soon as they were loading the hovercraft we built. We threw our bags in and loaded into the craft.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled, as Isabella took the keys. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup! We're all set to go!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly. Isabella inserted the key into the slot, and started the hovercraft. Isabella flew into the sky and off into the wilderness where we would be staying. After a long time of flying we finally arrived.

"Phin. Phin, we're here," Isabella said shaking me shoulder softly. I guess I had dozed off and slept the whole way there.

"Where's Ferb?" I asked, immediately sitting up, causing my head to spin.

"Setting up a tent," she replied, pointing to where Ferb was located. I grabbed our bags and headed towards him. He bent over to pick something up and I wrapped my arms around the taller boy's waist.

"Hi," I said softly. He turned around saying hi before turning back around to trick out the tents like he wanted to do. There were comfy mattresses on the bottom of the tent with big, fluffy blankets on top. Every tent also had a mini fridge and a TV. Man, this trip should be great.

**Hey guys! So this is my first story pairing Phineas and Ferb together! I've been working on this chapter over a period of weeks and I finally finished it! I am accepting criticism on this! I want the viewers/readers opinions on what you like and don't like! **


	3. Chapter 2: Snow Comes With Trouble

**_Chapter 2: Snow Comes With Trouble_**

It was about 5:00pm the next day when we got unpacked and started setting up tents. "What are you doing?" Ferb asked smiling. I just realized I hadn't said anything about me liking him yet.

_"Just hugging my brother,"_ I lied laughing nervously. Wow. How awkward.

_"Alright! So me, Vanessa, and Gretchen will share the biggest tent. Buford and Baljeet share and Phineas and Ferb share,"_ Isabella announced. Everyone seemed pleased and Ferb just went back to work, creating our tent to have modifications. He added a big fluffy mattress to the bottom of the tent along with a big comfy blanket.

_"I'll be back_," I explained while grabbing my bag and heading into the woods by the lake. I needed a bath. I stripped down to nothing and hopped into the water. I rinsed my hair and body, due to all the sweating I did today. I looked down at my arm to see a small amount of blood. The woman who did my tattoo said it might bleed a little.

I climbed out of the lake and slipped on boxers and some basketball shorts. I grabbed my bag and headed back to the tent. I totally forgot I didn't have a shirt, and Ferb didn't know about the tattoos yet.

I tried slipping on my shirt before he came out but it was too late.

_"Hey Phin-"_ Ferb stopped mid- sentence. Well, I'm screwed.

_"Haaiiii Ferb!"_ I said laughing nervously trying to go around Ferb.

_"What was that? On your chest?"_ He asked stepping closer. I looked everywhere for someone other than my step brother to find Isabella.

_"Isabella!"_ I yelled running over to her, _"Hey! You need any help?"_ She looked up and smiled as I turned to see Ferb staring at me with confusion as he went into the tent.

_"Uh, yeah! Could you help me expand this tent? Gretchen, Vanessa, and I will all have to share a tent and its not big enough,"_ she said putting a hand on her hip.

_"Yeah sure! That's easy,"_ I muttered while thanking God for giving me a reason to leave the growing awkward conversation with Ferb. He still seemed confused, but left me alone about this subject for now.

I grabbed the tools and went to work expanding Izzie's tent.

_"Well, here you go!"_ I said wiping my forehead.

_"Thanks so much Phinny,"_ she said while hugging me. _"Well, we're of to bed. Goodnight."_ I smiled as I made my way back to my tent. I braced myself for what would come due to the earlier events.

I took a deep breath as a pushed my way into our tent. Ferb was no where to be seen. I slipped on my shorts I sleep in and kept my shirt on. I went outside and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly as I listened to the silence around our camp.

I heard music coming from the lake, and figured it might be Ferb. I slunk around the trees, staying out of Ferb's vision so I could listen. The Brit's deep voice soothed me. He strummed a guitar as he sang a song I had never heard before.

You don't know

_You're perfect. Those_

_things that you don't see._

_"No,"_ I heard Ferb say in frustration, _"that's not right."_ I heard scratching and peered around the tree, noticing the notebook he had with drawings and lyrics. As soon a he stopped scribbling, he began to play a familiar tune and I started to drift off into sleep mode.

My eyes started getting blurry as I felt my body sway. My eyes drooped closed and I felt my body hit the ground with a thump. Ferb stopped playing and turned around to find me slumped over sleeping. I heard him pick up his notebook as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. He then reached down and picked me up.

When we reached the tent, I felt my shorts being taken off of me. I was hot. That's when my shirt was being lifted. It was soon over my head and I heard Ferb gasp. Oops.

_"You got tattoos? Phineas..."_ He mumbled. I got cold all of a sudden, and decided to reach for my step brother. He was underneath the blankets with me after he zipped the tent closed and turned off the lights. I wrapped my arms around his torso and felt he had no shirt on either.

I felt his fingers tracing over the tattoo on my chest and I winced a little but he just moved his finger elsewhere. His hand slid down to my abdomen, where he traced my abs. I shivered a bit, since the blanket was off of us and I felt Ferb shift beside me. His finger now traced the v-line right above my boxers. I decided I wouldn't let this get too far and cuddled closer to my step-brother, shielding my torso from him. He covered us with the blankets and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Ferb's POV**

_"Ferb..."_ I heard my name. I looked down to see Phineas with his mouth open, in the middle of saying it again. I was confused. Very confused. I decided I'd just sleep it off and talk about it tomorrow. I soon closed my eyes as my thoughts turned into dreams.

I awoke the next morning with pressure on my torso. I rubbed my eyes groggily and looked to see Phineas sprawled across my body, snoring softly. I chuckled a bit, moving his body gently onto the mattress. I sat up and headed towards the fridge, getting out some pancakes that had been stored in it. I then noticed that there was a miniature stove in the tent also and decided to heat up the pancakes and cook some eggs. I went to work as Phineas continued to snore.

I finally finished and got out two plates, putting a big helping of eggs on each, along with two pancakes. I set the Phineas' plate on the counter while taking mine back to the mattress. I started eating and Phineas began to stir. I looked over at him and he rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

_"Do I smell pancakes and eggs?"_ He asked while looking at me. I laughed and pointed to where I had recently set his plate. He darted over to the counter and retrieved his plate, bringing it back to where we were sitting.

_"So, Phin. You got tattoos.."_ I said while setting my meal down. He looked at the ground and peeked at me.

_"It was a dare,"_ he sighed_,"I'm sorry. I just wanted to not chicken out for once, ya know?"_ He said while scratching the back of his head.

_"Well, I'm disappointed,"_ as soon as I said that, I regretted it. Phineas' face dropped as he continued to listen, _"but it's over and done with."_ He looked upset and I saw a tear run down his face. _"Phineas-,"_ I groaned," I'm not yelling at you I'm- I'm just disappointed that's all." That made it worse.

_"I'm going to bathe,"_ Phineas plainly stated while getting a towel and heading towards the lake. Didn't he bathe last night? Well bloody hell. I screwed up big time. I picked up our plates and put them in the small sink that we had and rinsed then off. I laid back down running my hands through my hair.

_"God, why am I so stupid,"_ I muttered. I decided to get dressed, instead of sitting in my pajamas all day. I made sure the tent was closed as I began to take off my shorts, replacing them with today's shorts. I slipped off my shirt and began putting on my new one. After sliding it on, I went out to see who all was up. No one but Phin and I were up, but it was only eight, so I took a short walk around the camp.

**Phineas' POV**

As I rinsed my hair, I began stepping out of the pond, grabbing my towel and putting it around my waist. I began walking back to the tent to retrieve my clothes and get dressed. I took off my towel, putting my boxers on and soon after, my shorts. Just as I was about to put my shirt on, Ferb walked right in. He gasped as my eyes went wide in shock. His wandering eyes went up and down my body, finally meeting my face.

_"S-sorry,"_ he muttered turning around as I slipped my shirt on.

_"It's alright,"_ I answered laughing. His cheeks flushed a pink and I cocked my head to the side. _"Ferb? Blushing? Wow.. that's a first."_

_"Shut up,"_ he punched my arm playfully, with the blush deepening. I giggled and headed outside, to see if anyone was up yet. Sure enough, Isabella and the girls were up, already dressed.

_"Goodmorning Phineas! Ferb,"_ Isabella greeted us. _"Did you eat breakfast?"_

"_Morning Isa. Yes, yes we did,"_ I replied, smiling. Ferb just nodded, going back to his quiet self. I always wondered why he always kept to himself when I talked to others. Or just when we're in public in general.

_"Alright, well I was going to see if you guys wanted to run with us?"_ Isabella asked while gesturing to Gretchen and Vanessa. They were already in jogging clothing. Short shorts and tank tops.

I looked at Ferb questioningly, before answering. He nodded yes and smiled.

_"Yeah,"_ I smiled softly, _"that sounds good. Be right back. I'm going to change."_

I left to go to the tent to change into comfier clothing. I slipped on a tight t shirt and some shorts, just as Ferb came into the tent.

_"Alright, I'm done. Seeya outside,"_ I said leaving him to change. He came out with a white shirt and grey sweatpants on.

_"Lets go!"_ Isabella exclaimed with us following her. We sprinted off into the woods and onto a trail. After thirty minutes of jogging, I got hot and seer was dripping down my back. I ripped off my shirt and dried my face. Ferb's eyes went wandering again, which made me question him even more than I already was.

_"My eyes are up here you know,"_ I said impatiently, while quirking a brow at my step brother. He look at me and the same blush from earlier appeared. _"What's with you_ _today?"_

_"U-uhm. Nothing.."_ Ferb remarked, jogging ahead, leaving me by myself. I hummed a song as I searched around the woods, looking at all of the landscapes. They were quite remarkable. I got sidetracked and drifted off into my thoughts and I face planted a tree. I groaned in pain as my nose began to throb. I sniffed and felt blood dribble down my face.

_"Well great.."_ I muttered, taking my shirt that was currently off, and dabbing my nose. I stood up, brushing off the dirt and checked ahead of me to find where the group went, only to find no one. _"Wow. Even better. What could make this day worse,"_ I groaned while walking. I picked up my pace to a run and followed the path. I took random paths when the trail split and about half an hour later, I arrived back at camp, with a horrible nose bleed.

_"Phineas! Where were you? I was worried! Oh my-"_ Isabella stopped suddenly. _"Oh my gosh! Your nose! Are you ok?"_ She rambled as I nodded yes. I saw Buford and Baljeet on the way to my shared tent. I waved as I walked into the tent. Ferb was lying on top of the blanket with no shirt and just his sweat pants. He shot up immediately when he saw I was holding my nose.

_"Phin. Are you ok?"_ He asked rushing up to me.

_"Yeah. Yeah. I lost you guys and face planted a tree,"_ I muttered, waiting for him to laugh but he never did.

_"Let me clean you up a bit,"_ he said leading me to a first aid kit. He started to take the shirt away from my nose and gasped. _"Phin. I think you broke it. You've got scrapes_ _and cuts all over your face and more than likely a broken nose,"_ Ferb explained as he trained his concentration to my face. He had alcohol swabs and began to wipe my nose.

_"Ow. Ferb, please stop,"_ I winced. _"My nose is throbbing. It hurts so bad."_ He sent me a apologetic look as he continued. I grasped the blanket and tightened my fists. He finally got bandages out an bandaged up my nose.

_"I'm going to tend to your cuts now,"_ he explained while cleaning out my other wounds. I winced again as he put bandages on those cuts too. Soon after my head began to throb, along with my nose.

I rubbed my temples while saying, _"My head and nose are throbbing."_

"_Phin. You need to lie down,"_ Ferb said while softly leaning me back onto the mattress. It was only 10 am but I was all of a sudden super tired.

_"I'm tired, Ferb. Will I be ok?"_ I asked. But before I could hear a response, I was knocked unconscious.

When I awoke again, Ferb was musing over something outside. I sat up, way too fast and groaned inwardly.

_"Nnng,"_ I groaned. Ferb immediately turned around, and crawled over to me.

_"Hey,"_ he smiled,_"how you feeling?"_

_"Could be better. What's outside?"_ I asked as I tried to get a look. I caught a glimpse of fluffy, white snow.

_"It's snowing!"_ I exclaimed excitedly. Now was probably a good time to tell Ferb some things.

My brother chuckled softly and leaned back onto his pillow.

_"Hey, Ferb. Can we go out?"_ I asked hopefully. He nodded a curt yes as I darted outside. I spun around in the falling cloud like substance. I had only seen snow a few times before. Not noticing the ice, I clumsily, slid on it and fell, hearing a crack. I yelped in pain as I cradled my leg. Oh god. I think I just broke my leg. This day just keeps getting worse.

_"Help,"_ I said, losing my voice, tears finding their way down my face. Ferb immediately came outside, seeing me on the ground.

_"We should probably head back to the hospital,"_ Isabella explained. Buford, Baljeet, and the others came out and we all agreed as I continued to cry. Our tents were packed in less than five minutes and were already compressed into their containers. Everything was thrown into the hovercraft as Ferb began to lift me up. I winced again and he lifted me up, carrying me bridal style.

_"Use the turbo speed,"_ Ferb explained to Isabella. _"We need to get Phinny to the hospital."_ Phinny? He's never called me that before. I let my thought drift as voices were fading in and out.

_"Phineas? Phineas!"_ I heard yelling, but couldn't focus. _"He's losing blood!"_ I felt light headed and dizzy and my vision became blurry. _"Quick! Get him inside!"_ the voice faded away completely as blackness covered my eyes.

**3rd POV**

They rushed Phineas into the hospital, trying to get a doctor.

_"Help! Someone, we need help!"_ The green haired boy yelled frantically. Doctors and nurses looked over to see the group carrying a red headed teenager. They thought it was a joke until they saw the tremendous amount blood that trailed all the way from the door to the front desk.

_"Code blue! Someone get me a gurney!"_ a male doctor yelled, rushing over to the worried children. _"What happened?"_

_"He went outside to look at the snow, and he slipped on ice and fell on his leg the wrong way,"_ Vanessa explained, staying very calm, while Ferb was frantically searching around. His eyes darted everywhere, and he was restless. They put Phineas on a gurney and moved him into the evaluation room to examine him.

_"Is anyone related to him?"_ a nurse called out. Ferb stepped forward._ "Come with us. Your friends will have to wait in the waiting room,"_ she explained, pulling Ferb along.

They lied Phineas down onto a rolling bed and started to rip his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers and shirt. They looked at his leg and so did Ferb. Bone showing through the skin.

_"He needs surgery. We need to get him a blood transfusion too. He lost too much blood,"_ the doctor rambled as Ferb continued to worry. _"Check his blood type."_ They got him hooked up onto machines and gave him an IV as they began rolling him into the surgery room.

A nurse stayed behind and comforted Ferb. _"I'll keep you updated and let you know how he's doing,"_ the nurse explained, smiling half heartedly. Ferb nodded, while following the brunette into the waiting room. His friends were sitting there, very eager for news.

_"Is he ok?"_ Too many questions were being asked and the green haired teenager clearly had enough, and just sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Seeing the teen didn't want to answer questions, the nurse stepped up. _"Your friend is in surgery right now. He needs a blood transfusion due to blood loss, and will definitely_ _need some pins in his leg."_ Isabella began subbing quietly, as Vanessa pulled her into a hug, whispering positive things.

_**In Surgery**_

_"Someone get me the pins,"_ a surgeon explained. Soon after he spoke, he was given what he needed. There had been a little trouble getting the boy's bone back in place, but they had finally situated it into the right spot. Surgeons had already drilled the holes necessary to insert the pins.

_"The procedure is beginning. Watch his heart rate,"_ the main surgeon said as he began inserting the first pin. He secured it firmly and began placing the second one in. A monitor began beeping.

"_He's dying! Get the oxygen and blood!"_ A nurse called.

**Ferb's POV**

Nurses suddenly rushed into the lobby, frantically asking for help. What was the problem? I stood up, walking over to the nurse.

_"Ma'am, is there a problem?"_ I asked tapping her on the shoulder. She must've thought I was a doctor because she began spilling information.

_"The red head! The boy! He's dying! We need another surgeon!"_ She yelled frantically, running off. I felt my knees become weak, and they soon buckled from beneath me. I was on my knees on the floor, crying. My step brother, is in the hospital dying. Gretchen came up to me, trying to make me feel better, which wasn't helping at all. All she wanted was to get into my pants. That really all the girls at school wanted. I was considered the popular guy. The hot guy with a British accent.

I finally lost it and blew up. _"Gretchen!"_ I started, throwing my hads in the air, _"why can't you understand that this isn't the right time? My brother is dying and all you want is to get in my pants! I don't like you ok?"_ I screamed, climbing to my feet, and running outside. I stood against a wall and began to slide down it, pulling my knees to my chest. The tears found their way down my face again, and this time, I couldn't stop them.

_**In Surgery**_

_"We have another surgeon!"_ one called. The doctors began administering the blood and medicine to the teenage boy before them. The beeping monitor began to slowly calm down, and the boy's heart rate slowed to a normal pace, letting the procedure resume.

The second surgeon placed the last pin as the other one got out the staples and stitches. They began seeing as stapling the skin closed without any flaws. Once they were finished, they tended to the boy's nose, noticing it was broken. They took off the bandaging and moved his nose back into place, putting gauze into his nostrils, keeping any blood from escaping.

_"Lets move him into the ICU. He needs to be there due to his blood loss and what just happened,"_ one doctor announced. The doctors began moving him into a gown and placing him in a bed. They rolled him through the white halls and into a room. They hooked him up to another IV and left the room, going to help other patients.

**3rd POV**

The nurse that had talked to Ferb was notified that the red headed boy was out of surgery and doing ok. She made her way back to the waiting room and noticed he was gone, and she noticed there was an orange haired girl with glasses crying. "I am here to retrieve the green haired boy," she explained. The girl wearing all black pointed outside. The nurse nodded gratefully, walking outside. She spotted the boy, crouching down next to him. _"He's alright."_

The green haired teen looked up at her with watery eyes. _"What?"_ he asked.

The nurse sighed. _"I promised you I would let you know how he is. He's alright. He's in a coma, but the doctors say he will be awake in two weeks at the most."_ The teenager in front of her began to cry again. This time, it was because he was happy. His step brother. No. His crush, was ok. And everything would be just fine.

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner, but I am in the middle of writing another book. It's nothing PnF related but it's going to take some time. I also had some internet issues. My e-mail wasn't working and wouldn't send the story from my phone to the computer so I could edit and upload it properly. **

**In the next three weeks, I might not be able to upload due to me packing and moving, so sorry for any inconveniences then! **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I was limited on time for editing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and Review! It's much appreciated!**


End file.
